


Faulty Systems

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Lawlight Week, M/M, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince was surprised to receive a slave as a diplomatic gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faulty Systems

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that thing about whether I should post when tired?
> 
> This is stilted because I have no working apostrophe key and could not be bothered to copy-paste them like I usually do.
> 
> Also, if you want to stop after the second section, please do read all the way through. The situation is not what it seems...

L kept his face as blank as he could as he stood nude before the so-called Night Prince.

The Prince looked him over with an amused gleam in his eyes. "So, the Watarian System are reduced to offering one of their own as tribute? _Despite_ their extensive complaints about the barbaric practices we of the Yagami System have in our social structure?"

"Our complaints are more connected to your abuse of the enhanced pheromones your branch of humanity have, _as you well know._ And yes."

Unspoken was the fact that the Watarian System prided themselves on the high intelligence of their race, and found the very existence of the Prince an insult simply because he was on their own level. It would have been acceptable if he had been born to another branch of humanity, one the Watari could adopt him from - but Yagami were always Yagami, with their strong pheromones and total control over them. One single Yagami could manipulate an entire space station.

The one before L could probably manipulate an entire sector. L, and the rest of the Watarians, were fairly sure he _was_. And so L had been pumped full of carefully-programmed nanites and sent as a gift, to try and sabotage the Prince before he could destabilise the entire trade network.

L had been the one to make the suggestion, and no matter that he had meant it sarcastically - "Maybe we should make it clear his present is guarded by nanites, and let him treat their coding as a puzzle to unravel?"

L brought his mind back from its wanderings as the Prince raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "You should be panting, flushed, and stumbling toward me by now." He looked L over again, more carefully. "Too many scars for gene therapy, so... nanites?" He smiled sharply. "Bad choice. I can reprogram them to mould you to my tastes instead of protecting you from me within three hundred and forty hours."

Privately, L agreed. On the outside, though, he raised his chin and said with bland defiance, "Prove it."

 

Two hundred and twenty-three hours later, the Prince sat in video conference with the other other local powers - the Watarians, the Yotsubans, the Enpiae and the Espieks - as L writhed on his lap, obviously riding his cock with desperation. The Yotsubans were the only ones to show any appreciation for the blatant display of power, but neither the Espieks nor the Enpiae were happy with the Watarians for enabling it. Everyone knew what the Yagami were like. What sort of people would intenionally hand one of their own over to them?

"I _do_ appreciate how thoroughly embedded these nanites are," the Prince was saying. "They enable so much more control than I usually have - why, this slave -" L bucked helplessly at the word - "is my first self-lubricating man!" He smiled evilly. "I hope you knew you would never get him back when you sent him to me. It would be such a shame if you sent him under false assumptions."

The silent horror he was greeted with answered his question perfectly.

Seeming bored, the Prince turned his attention to guiding L to grind against him, taking him deeper and faster. "Is there anything else...?"

The conference ended with the other powers left with the sight of L coming on command, the brightest of the Watarians reduced to nothing more than a sex-slave.

 

The Prince burst out laughing as soon as the contact was disconnected. "I swear, your idea of a resignation letter...!"

L shrugged, leaning back against him. "So long as I was the brightest mind they had, our laws insist that my only efforts should be on behalf of my people. My being compromised so publicly frees me of the status that I never wanted in the first place. There are three adoptees close to our level - let one of _them_ take over." He shifted his hips, drawing a moan from his lover. "They were the ones who decided to send you a spy in the first place." L had merely pointed out that the already-designed nanites were unhidable. "They were the ones to ruin our plans of a political match between the two of us." Plans made years ago, in an attempt to formalise their then-unconsummated relationship. "They were the ones to declare that my returning your interest could only be because of your pheromones, instead of a true emotional attachment." Even earlier, when the Prince had visited the Watari System as part of a diplomatic convoy and they had met for the first time, and never mind that all the Yagami were shot so full of suppressants they barely had a scent at all.

"They were the ones who tried to destroy our relationship. They forced me to choose between you or them.

"If they never realised I would eventually find a way to choose you, that is not _my_ problem."

The Prince bent his head in acknowledgement, and kissed his Consort.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they went to war, because the political situation here is terrible and I am sure everyone can see it.
> 
> Oh, if anyone was wondering - NPA and SPK. (I assume you can tell where the other names come from.)


End file.
